


Every Time

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Any Time Peter Parker can't sleep there is one way to help him get some Zzzzz's and Tony Stark knows how to help his favorite kiddo.*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 22
Kudos: 286





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I got a prompt from Pandalove09 and I kind of got really off track and yeah...This is the results. What I can say is that it is still crazy fluffy and cute.
> 
> I hope you love it!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I am the most uncoordinated person on the planet and I trip on air. 😜

Tony and Pepper’s lives had been turned upside down. They’d been Peter’s adoptive parents for two days and already they were falling apart. No one was sleeping. No one had a schedule anymore. The house was a mess. There was constant crying—And it wasn’t only from Peter either. At least as an infant he’d have a right to cry.

It was 3am. They’d just gotten Peter to sleep for the 6th time. Tony laid back in bed and closed his eyes only to be awoken what felt like minutes later. In reality it was 5am. He groaned, “Your turn.”

Pepper didn’t even stir. Tony couldn’t blame her. She’d been working full time on top of being a new parent. Tony made his way to Peter’s room and picked the baby up. Peter weighed almost nothing because he’d been born early. Tony didn’t know much about Peter’s birth mom except that she had wanted to give Peter his best chance and had loved him enough to let Tony and Pepper adopt him. That’s what Peter would grow up knowing about his birth mom—That she loved him enough to know she couldn’t give him his best life on her own. 

Tony and Pepper had been waiting to adopt a child for what felt like forever so when they finally got the call that they had a mom choose them to adopt her baby they’d been overjoyed. They hadn’t know the baby would come early and they would have less time to prepare. Tony didn’t mind though. He loved Peter with everything in him already. He’d lose sleep for him any day.

Tony sat down with Peter in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth. It always soothed the kid. Peter’s cries continued though and it broke Tony’s heard. Pepper sang to Peter when he got this upset. Tony was a horrible singer, but he’d give it a go if it calmed his baby down. Pepper always sang a cute lullaby, but Tony didn’t know the words. Maybe the kid would like AC/DC though? 

And that is how Pepper found Tony singing Back in Back to their infant son at 5am.

~  
“Mama no!” Peter cried as his mom said goodbye while his dad struggled to keep the two year old from jumping out of his arms.

“I’m sorry, Baby! I’ll be back after work. You’re going to have fun with daddy! I promise!” Pepper blew a kiss as she walked into the elevator. 

“Wow. Bud. I feel so loved. I’m second best to mom, now?” Tony teased the two year old who wiggled to be put down. 

“I’m going to put you down, but we’re not going to destroy the living room or kitchen today, deal?” Tony told his son as his feet hit the floor. He knew it was a lost cause. Peter was always on the move and he constantly got into things he shouldn’t. 

Peter had taken every toy out of his toy chest in the living room shortly and must have gotten bored after a while because he found Tony’s phone that he’d left on the coffee table and told Friday, “Pease, Uncle Rhodey!” Peter clapped his hand with joy when the phone did what he asked.

“Peter! What are you doing with your dad’s phone? Where’s your dad?” Rhodey asked as soon as the video call was answered.

Peter frowned and glanced around and said, ‘ I don’ know.”

“Where’s your mom?” 

Peter didn’t respond to this question, but instead cut his uncle off by saying, “Bye!” 

“NO! Peter! Don’t hang up the phone. We’re not done talking!” 

It was too late. The phone had been disconnected.

Tony came back into the room and saw the phone in his hands, “Peter Benjamin Stark.”

“Daddy! HI!” Peter held his hands up to be held.  
“HI, bud. You don’t know what you want, do you?” Tony asked since the kid had basically tried everything within his means to be put down earlier when Tony had been holding him.

Peter laid his head on his shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. Tony knew he should break that habit, but it was just too cute. It was a battle for another day. For today he wanted to rock his baby to sleep for nap time.

~

Peter ran into the tower with Pepper after she had picked him up from Preschool. He frowned when he didn’t see daddy anywhere. He always came to say hi to Peter and ask him what he’d learned. He wanted to show daddy that he had worked on writing his name.

“Daddy had to leave for a short trip, Itsy Bitsy.” Pepper ruffled his hair.

“Mama! I has to show him my name!” Peter cried holding up his school work where he had drawn his name. Pepper didn’t want to crush him by telling him the P was backwards. He was so proud of his work.

“Have to, Bud* And I’m sorry. We can call him later and show him.” Pepper tried. She knew Peter was as stubborn as four year olds come and once he’d decided something then it’s not going to be easy to change his mind.

“NO. MAMA! I want to show him NOW!” Peter told her. She was a sucker for those puppy dog eyes.

“Alright. You can ask Friday to call him, but he may be busy.” Pepper warned him.

“Friday. Call Daddy! Ask him to not be too busy for me…It’s PETER, Friday!” Peter told the AI as if Friday didn’t know that.

“Certainly, Peter!” Friday soon had the call ringing through the penthouse. Pepper switched it to her phone so Peter could video chat with his dad. He took the phone and she kissed his cheek which he made a face at and wiped at his cheek. She started to smother him in kisses until he was laughing breathlessly. 

They hadn’t even realized Tony had answer the call until he said, “Save me one of those!” 

“Daddy!” Peter exclaimed.

“Petey Pie! How was Pre-K?” Tony grinned at the four year old’s excitement to see him. It would never get old.

“I drew my name, Daddy! By myself!” Peter held up a drawing.

“WOW, BUD! I’m so proud of you!” Tony said. He’d ignore the P being backwards for now. He didn’t want to crush his spirit and they could work on it later.

“Daddy, come home, please! We can watch your favorite movie!” Peter offered.

Tony was a sucker for this kid. He had him wrapped around his finger and the kid knew it, “I don’t think I’ve had a better offer. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“Iron Man can go so fast!” Peter exclaimed.

“Which means that I’ll always get home to you as fast as I can!” 

Tony got home late. It was after 10:30pm but he could hear Pepper reasoning with their four year old to go to sleep. He didn’t seem to be having it though. Tony followed the noise to Peter’s room and Peter rubbed at his tired eyes.

“Peter. It’s so late and you need your sleep!” Pepper told him.

“Mama, I’m not tired.” Peter argued.

“I’m super tired though, bud. How about I rock you to sleep and you tell me a story?” Tony suggested knowing the four year old loved being rocked to sleep still. He was such a cuddle bug.

Peter scrunched his little face as he thought about it, “Only cause you’re tired, daddy?”

“Right. I would never suggest you’re tired.” Tony confirmed keeping a straight face.

“I’ll tell you the best story ever, Daddy! You’ll sleep so long! Like a thousand years!” Peter grinned.

“Wow! A thousand years! That’s so many!” Tony laughed and sat down in the rocker chair. Peter was soon sitting in his lap telling Tony a story as Tony rocked his baby to sleep. He would never get tired of this.

~

Peter woke up in the middle of the night. He had a dream of mommy and daddy leaving and not coming back for him. Peter clutched his teddy tighter to his chest. They six year tried telling himself to be brave. He didn’t want to be brave any longer though. No. Peter wanted his parents to tell him the nightmare wasn’t real. Peter climbed out of bed and made his across the hall to his parents room. He threw his teddy onto their bed and climbed into the middle of the bed sliding under the covers. 

“Petey Pie?” Tony rubbed at his eyes.

“Shh. Shhh. Mama is sleeping!” Peter told him in a loud whisper.

“Oh. Okay.” Tony whispered back and closed his eyes again. He tried going back to sleep figuring Peter just got scared and came to sleep by them. He realized his mistake when he heard the 1st grader start to cry.

Tony sat up and turned on the light softly on the nightstand, “Peter, what’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Daddy! I’m gonna be brave! Promise!” Peter wiped at his tears on his cheek.

Tony opened up his arms and Peter sat on his lap and accepted the hug his parent offered, “It’s okay to need some help being brave, Petey Pie.”

“I had a bad dream. You and mommy didn’t come back for me. I was all alone.” Peter cried.

“Well you know how I know that’s only a dream?” Tony asked rocking his six year old in his arms to sooth him as he talked.

“How?” Peter sniffled.

“That would never happen! 1. Mommy and I would miss you so so so much. 2. Who would keep Dum-E out of trouble?” Tony teased.

“Dum-E’s just a baby. He’s still learning, Daddy.” Peter reminded him as he yawned.

Tony smiled. This kid had never been able to resist being rocked to sleep and soon his eyelids were sliding shut, “Goodnight, Peter.”

~

Peter was too old to want to go home from his first sleep over. The 10 year old had begged his parents to let him sleep over at his friend’s Ned’s house. They had been hesitant because they never knew what would happen if the media got wind of where he was and someone didn’t know how to respond, but after two phone calls and multiple text messages between the parents Peter was given the go ahead to have his first sleep over away from home. The only problem with this is that Peter had never slept away from home. He hadn’t known he would get home sick. But he just wanted his mom and dad.

Peter glanced at the clock 12:08am. His dad would be awake still. Peter sighed and climbed down from the top bunk and woke Ned, “Psst. Ned. Wake up!” 

“Peter—What’s wrong?” Ned asked sitting up.

“I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me—“

“—You want to go home?” Ned finished.

“I just want my dad.” Peter nodded.

“Okay. Want me to wake my dad to take you home?” Ned asked sitting up to wrap an arm around his friend who was distressed and just wanting his parents.

“No-No. I can call my dad. I’m sure he’s still awake arguing with Dum-E about something.” Peter smiled through eyes that were blurry with tears.

Ned nodded.

Peter pulled out his phone that his dad had given him recently in preparation of this sleep over. He dialed his dad’s number. 

“Petey Pie. What’s wrong?”

“Dad! I’m too old for that!” Peter groaned.

“Fine. Peter’s what’s wrong?” Tony asked and Peter knew he had rolled his eyes as he asked this.

“Can you come get me?” Peter asked quietly.

“You don’t want to stay at Ned’s?” Tony asked surprised. The kid had been so firm on going. He’d begged and pleaded for weeks.

“Daddy. Please!” Peter’s voice broke.

“Whoa. Pete. Of course I’m going to come get you if you really want to come home. I just wanted to make sure that you were sure. If you want I can stay on the phone for a bit and see if that helps you fall asleep.” Tony suggested.

“No, dad. I want to come home.” Peter wiped at his tears.

“Okay, Bambino. I’m coming.” 

Tony and Peter walked into the penthouse at close to 1am. Peter was exhausted. Tony could tell, but he also knew Peter felt awful about Ned.

“Ned understood.” Tony reminded him.

“I know, dad.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

Tony knew this kid. He knew him better than most, “Hug?” 

Tony understood all too well that Peter’s love language was physical touch and this cuddle bug thrived when he was given many hugs a day.

Peter dropped his arms and nodded, “Sorry you had to come get me.” 

Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back as he rocked the kid in his arms knowing it would help Peter to grow sleepy and reassure him all at the same time, “No big deal. I’ll always come when you need me.”

~

Peter swung into the penthouse wincing. 

Tony met him in the MedBay already having been alerted to the stab wound his 14 year old superhero son had endured, “I’m going to kill you. I gave you one instruction when you left today. Don’t do anything stupid. Getting stabbed is stupid, PETER!” 

Peter winced as he hit the spider emblem on his suit and it fell off of him. He stepped out of the suit and his dad passed him sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a science pun on it, “Dad, now? Really? It’s just a minor stab wound anyway.”

“Stab wound and minor shouldn’t be in the same sentence Peter!” Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“Someone needs to be stitched up. Friday alerted me. Peter, how about you work on dodging a bit better.” Dr. Cho teased as she came into the room.

“Ha ha. I’m amused. BLEEDING HERE WHILE YOU TWO JOKE. KAREN AND FRIDAY SHOULD HAVE ALERTED MOM.” Peter responded rolling his eyes.

“Oh. They did!” Pepper said walking into the MedBay.

“Please tell them to stop joking and stitch me up!” Peter begged.

“For a price.” Pepper winked.

“Fine. I’ll pay the price! All of you are ridiculous. I swear.” Peter laughed as he moved to give his mom a hug and she kissed his forehead. 

“Love you Itsy Bitsy.” Pepper told him.

“Love you!” Peter grinned. He normally fought his parents on their nicknames for him that they couldn’t let go, but he was losing blood and it was worth the fight.

Dr. Cho soon had him all stitched up and they were back in the penthouse.

That night Peter was pacing his room. He was exhausted, but his brain wouldn’t shut off. How was he going to handle being a superhero if he couldn’t handle losing one fight. Peter groaned and made his way to his dad’s lab. At this point his dad was used to him seeking him out when he couldn’t sleep. Peter found it convenient that his dad had horrible sleep habits as much as his mom hated it.

Tony glanced up as soon as the sleepy teenager walked in. He had his hands full with the project he was working on for a new Iron Man suit, but Peter just rested his head against his back. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“I’m a failure.” Peter mumbled against his back.

“As a person or?” Tony asked.

“I was thinking superhero, but person works too. What kind of hero runs from a fight?” 

“The hero that has been stabbed and is bleeding and has a good sense of self preservation .” Tony told him.

“The bad guy got away!” 

“For now.” 

“How can you be so calm about this?” 

“I have a Spider-Baby acting as a weighted blanket on my back. It’s quite soothing,” Tony teased, “But seriously…He got away for now. You’ll get him next time.”

“What if he hurts someone else before that happens?”

Tony put down his project and turned around to give his kid his full attention, “Are you responsible for someone else’s actions?”

“Well no, but—“ 

“—No buts,” Tony held up a hand and stood up, “Come on. Bed time for both of us.”

“I can’t sleep though!” Peter cried.

“Alright, Petey Pie. I hear you, but I know a solution to that that has always worked.”

“I’m not four!” Peter cried.

“So you’re saying no.” Tony raised a brow.

“No. I’m just saying if Friday records you rocking me to sleep then she may be put to sleep permanently.” Peter told him giving him a look that said he was serious.

“Oh. My baby is threatening my other baby. It’s cute.” Tony laughed as Peter wrapped his arms around him and Tony swayed him back and forth until the sleeping teen was slumped against him. 

Good thing the kid weighed nothing. Tony moved him to the couch and covered him up. Tony smiled at the kid. He and Pepper had gotten lucky. Their kid was one of the best and if Tony had to rock him to sleep every night then so bit it because it worked every time.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
